Life of Crime
by JDog93
Summary: This a story that is kinda au, but follows GTA V's missions while obviously adding in some new ones. Tracey is starting to fall into the same life her mother did. She is falling in love with one of Michael's protege's. Will this be alright with her parents? Will he go to the same lengths as Michael to protect her? Let's see in this GTA V based adventure.


Disclaimer:I own zero percent of the rights to GTA V, but will have one or two OC's appear in the story.

OC:

John: 5'10" white muscular build black hair spiked up and a chin strap. He has tattoo sleeves on both arms.

Hannah: 5'6" white athletic build black hair with red and blue highlights pulled into a ponytail.

 **A Life in Crime**

 _Chapter One_ : Meeting of Fate

Franklin is just heading into Simeon's parking lot, and could tell already that he was not happy with him.

"Simeon dude listen the bike..." Simeon spins on his heels cutting him off immediately.

"I called you son, and you steal from me. I don't need excuses I need repos, so now you go with John." John tosses his cigarette and walks over to Franklin doing some handshake that looked rehearsed. Heading towards their cars John nods to his black and blue Elegy RH8

"I'll drive get in my dude." Frank slides in and looks at John as he takes off.

"That lanky dumb bitch! He stole the bike and Simeon is giving me the heat for it!"John laughs and looks over at him.

"I said from the day we meet him he was just gonna be trouble, but no you had to keep Lamar around. This is on your dumbass. How many time I got to tell you to cut out the idiots?" John cuts a tight corner, and pulls up to the block.

"Ok it's the third house on the right. You ready?" Frank nods as they both get out of the car. They both make quick work of jumping over the fence, and sneaking around the yard to the garage.

"It's locked" Frank whispers frustrated as he glares at the truck through the window.

"Stay here I'll find a way in, and unlock the door" and with that John sneaks around the corner looking for a way into the house. First stop back door he figures, and quickly flees from the area when he sees an older woman, and who he assumes is her husband fooling around in the kitchen. As he makes his way around the other side of the house he spots an open window on the roof, and a truck he could use to reach the roof.

"Bingo" John snickers as he climbs up, and into the window that led to a bathroom. He goes to leave, but holds up when he hears a girls whining scream come near.

"DAD JIMMY SAID...JIMMY HIT ME" the girl whines walking by the door. John sneaks a look and cracks open the door. His heart races, and he gets a lump in his throat as he makes his way out the door, down the stairs, through the garage door, and opens the garage for Franklin.

"What took so long kid, damn" complains Frank as he walks into the garage.

"Had to climb up onto the roof, and through a window." John shoots back.

"Why didn't you use the backdoor genius?"

"These kids' parents are freaks. They were fooling around in the kitchen, so the backdoor was no go. Now stop complaining, and get in before someone hears us." They both get into the car, with Franklin driving this time. Soon as they leave the driveway Michael pops up from the backseat holding a pistol.

"So you thugs decide to sneak into my house, and steal my kids car." they both freak out, and the car jerks as Frank turns to see who joined their little trip.

"Hey dude our boss told us it was a repo. He must of missed his payments." Frank nods in agreement to Johns quick thinking.

"Yea dog were just the heavy lifters the dog in charge is our boss Simeon." Frank adds quickly.

"As much as I like guys who take orders blindly I doubt you two are in the dark in this. Lets go pay Simeon a visit" is the quick and emotionless response from Michal. The three continue their trek to the shop.

"That's the place up their on the right" John pipes up for the first time since the lie he told Michal.

"Pull over up here" Michal points to the spot he wants Franklin to stop. Once the car is pulled over both John and Frank look back at Michal unsure of what he'll do next.

"Hey you two seem like alright guys. You know how to take orders and you don't do a half bad job. Come see me sometime I'll buy ya both a beer. Now take this and go. I need to teach your boss some manners" Michal hands them a hundred bucks each and starts to climb into the front seat. They follow his orders and get out, but don't leave just yet. They watch as he crashed the truck into the shops window, and than proceeded to beat the hell out of their boss.

"Well guess were back to being unemployed." John laughs watching Simeon struggle to get back up after the beating he just received. Frank looks over at him laughing and nodding in agreement.

"Want a lift to your car?" Frank asks as they head to the alley his car was parked in.

"Nagh ill get it tomorrow. Let's go see what this dude is actually all about" is John quick answer and proposition for Franklin. He leans on the top of the car before getting waiting for Frank to answer.

"Yea alright I'll scoop ya around noon" Frank says getting in, and driving towards their houses. Frank pulls into his driveway, and heads towards the door of his house.

"Catch ya in the am bro." John shoots a wave over his shoulder, and heads down the block to his place. The next morning John wakes up, and starts to get ready for the day starting with a shower. Once he's done in the shower he heads to his room, and pulls on his black jeans, black and white tee that says 'smells like bitch', and white sneakers. As he finishes getting ready he heads out the door just in time to see Frank pull up in his white Buffalo.

"What's good?" John asks as he slides into the passenger seat.

"You sure this is a good idea dog? I mean what if he was just saying that?" Frank disregards John's question.

"Well if anything it shows that we have drive, and he'll have to hook us up with something" is the only thing John could think of as they head towards Michal's.

"Dog how do you even know he can hook us up with something?"

"Did you see him yesterday he isn't some fat retired banker or whatever other profession people might think. He had the moves and thought process of a big time player."

"I hope you right dog cause we got no real job, and everything Lamar and the crew be doing now is just destined to fail" Frank laughs, and continues driving to the house. John sits back thinking about what Frank said. His mind racing and his thoughts jumping in every direction.

" _What if he really is just a fat retired professional? What if we have no way to earn, but with Lamar's plans? What if I just end up a deadbeat like my dead?_ "

"JJJOOOHHHNN!" Frank screams into his ear.

"SHIT!" John yelps and jumps in his seat. He shakes out the cobwebs in his head before looking at Frank.

"Dude been trying to tell you we here for 3 minuets." He laughs and gets out waiting for John before they head to the backyard.

"You sure he's back here?" John asks a bit unsure.

"Yea I saw him walking this way while you were day dreaming." Frank tells him as they walk up to Michal.

"See everyone day dreams not just me" John points out as they walk up to Michal. Mike gets startled by the new voices, and pulls out his earplugs before looking up at them.

"Here to steal another one of my kids cars?" Mike raises his eybrow, and sits up in his lounge chair.

"Nagh were actually here for that beer, and maybe for some help" Frank says point blank. John smacks a hand over his face, and stares at Frank.

"I wasn't actually serious about the beer kid. I was kidding, and as far as help I take it you lost your jobs?" Michal fires back quick and take a drag of his cigar.

"Well yea Simeon was pissed that you wrecked his shop, and his face. I thought maybe you knew a way to earn some cash." John tries keeping it light, but not beating around the bush.

"Listen kid I was in the crime game for a very long time, and I'll tell you man it sucks. I robbed banks with the best crew you could ask for, and still we just barley made it to two bit gangsters. You want to be a real criminal? Go to college and become a lawyer you can rob people with a pen, and its all legal." Mike laughs as he thinks back to the old days. John and Frank both exchange a look as he goes down memory lane.

"Screw it. Let's go get that drink" Michal jumps out of his chair,and head towards his car. John pushes Frank in the general direction as the two follow. Getting into the car is halted by Michal's daughter screaming out the door to him.

"Daddy Jimmy is gonna get us all killed!" the girl at the door screams. Michal stops and looks at her rolling his eyes.

"What did that boy do now" He groans walking to the door. John and Frank stand near the car waiting. They watch the conversation play out only hearing key words like 'boat' 'gang' 'guns' and 'here'. Michal rubs his eyes and he walk back towards Franklin and John.

"Hey you two want me to try to get you into god jobs?" Michal asks as he get back. Both boys nod their heads without a second thought.

"Good you stay here, and watch after my daughter. I have some guns in the basement you can use." Michal tells John as points at Frank and they both get in the car. John watches them leave before heading to the door with Michal's daughter.

"Hi I'm Tracey, and I would really like to not die today" she tells John with tears in her eyes.

"Hey noone is gonna hurt you with me here" John tells her, and puts a hand on her shoulder staring into her eyes.

"Promise" Tracey sniffles.

"Promise. Now lets lock this door, and get me some guns incase someone comes" John tells Tracey. She nods, and leads the way to the basement. You both head down, and make quick work of grabbing a pistol .50 and a carbine rifle. After John grabs both guns and some ammo he and Tracey head upstairs. Both John and Tracey head to the living room, and try to act if nothing is going on. Tracey picks up the remote, and turns on the huge TV before flipping through the channels.

"Do you like Fame or Shame?" Tracey asks quietly as stops on the show.

"Yea I love this. Watching the people with talent is cool, but watching the rejects always gets me laughing." John smiles, and lets himself relax a bit. Both Tracey and John take quick glances towards each other as the show is playing. It's about 45 minuets later that Tracey and John hop off the couch. They hear two seats of tires squeal to a stop on the driveway. John leads Tracey upstairs, and to the bathroom. Before they could make it out the window though people have entered the house, and started shooting. John lines up the first two guys in his sights as they make their way upstairs. BOOM one shot into the first guys head. BOOM BOOM BOOM threes shots into the next guys chest. Both fall down the steps dead, and Tracey and John make their way onto the roof. John hops down, before catching Tracey as she jumps down. John sees Franks car sitting maybe 20 feet away, and points at it. Tracey nods and follows John as he makes his way to the car, but before they can make two more guys run out the front door. One of their bullets hits John in the shoulder as he blocks Tracey from getting hit.

"Fuck! Get in quick" John grunts as he fries back at the guys on the stoop. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM four shots fired, but only two from Johns gun. One guy on the stop falls to the floor dead with another head shot, but the other is unfazed and managed to clip John in his ribs this time. John finally hears the car door open, and Tracey get in. She slides across to the passenger seat just as John lets off his last round, and it hits the guy in his throat. John hops in, and floors the gas as the engine roars to life. The smoke and tires whinnying is enough to let anyone in the neighborhood know where they are.

"What are you doing? They are gonna know where we are!" Tracey is yelling in panic and fear as she watches the last few come out, and hop into a car.

"That's the plan. Call Michal, and tell him to meet us at Del Perro Pier" is the quick, and confident response. He finally puts the car in drive, and takes off down the road. The other car isn't far behind, and isn't afraid to let a few bullets fly at the Buffalo.

"Get down Tracey" John yells, and starts to help her get low in the car. Tracey lets her eyes get watery as the bullets hit their car. John is quick to pull a few extra maneuvers to get some distance between them. He keeps the game up just as Tracey finally gets a call back from Michal.

"Ok Daddy we are almost there." She quickly tells him, and looks at John worried. He smiles and mouths 'I got you' as he pulls a fast drift around the last corner. Michal and Frank are waiting for them in front of the pier with guns drawn.

"Stay down there until I tell you it's safe" John says quickly before jumping out of the car as he parks it by Michal's. He immediately pulls the carbine from over his shoulder and aims it at the car that s heading right for them. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRAT,BRRRRRRRRRAT,BRRRRRRRRRRAT,BRRRRRRRRRAT John holds down the trigger of the automatic weapon letting its clip empty into the hood of the car. Just before they hit the Buffalo the driver veers and lands in a sand dune on the beach. Michal,Frank, and John make their way over to the car with guns aimed on all three of the guys in the car.

"GET OUT!" Michal bellows BOOM letting one shot off as a warning. All three stagger out slowly, and look slowly at all three men holding guns. Michal points his gun at the driver.

"Where is my son, and boat?" his voice dripping with anger, and malice.

"Fuck you bitch!" was the drivers immediate response. BOOM!

"Your turn" Michal turns to the next guy after shooting the driver .

"They brought it to an old warehouse over by the Los Santos Port" the guy screams in terror. BOOM! BOOM!

"Noone touches my family!" Michal is almost at a whisper when he says it. John and Frank look at each other, and head to the car to wait for him.

"Hey Tracey you can get out it's safe now" John says as he slowly opens the passenger side door to help her out. Tracey jumps up from her position, and latches onto John crying into his shoulder.

"ARE YOU OK THEY SHOT YOU TWICE!" Tracey is near hysterics as John tries to calm her down.

"Hey Tracey I'm fine"he smiles at her, and looks her up and down praying she didn't get hit. Michal comes just as he finished his inspection and clasps a hand on his good shoulder.

"Thanks for protecting her. Seems you had to really get into some shit for it. We'll handle my son, and boat later. Get her home, and we'll meet you there soon as we can." Michal instructs rather bluntly, and turns to leave with Frank following suit.

"Can I do anything?" Tracey asks as John get into the driver side a bit slower now that the adrenaline is gone. John looks at her, and smiles nodding.

"How about you let me take you out sometime?" He say a little to quick making it hard to hear, but Tracey can just make it out. She smiles big nodding at John.

"I mean daddy might not be super stoked, but I'd really like that." Tracey smiles and puts her hand on top of John's. John smiles back and lets his thoughts bounce around again.

" _so this is how it feels when fate is being nice?_ "

"Do you believe in fate meetings?" Tracey asks John lightly as they head towards her house.

"I do now Tracey. I do now"

 _AN_ : Hey guys so this is a brand new story, and do plan on updating as much and as often as I can. I am sorry for my long hiatus from posting, but I have been reading others' stories. It's been a hard time for me over the last while, and i couldn't get around to writing. However things have calmed down for the most part, but I do still work and go to school so I wont be updating all the time. I'll do my best to keep this one going though, and the best way to help is comment to let me know what you'd like to see next. As always flames will be ignored or laughed at depends on the stupidity level lol. Any and all helpful comments or critiques are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
